yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Polymerization
|phon = Yūgō |trans = Fusion |image = Polymerization-LCJW-EN-SR-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 24094653 |effect = Effect |lore = Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. |frlore = Envoyez des Monstres Matériel de Fusion listés sur un Monstre Fusion depuis votre Main ou votre Terrain au Cimetière, et Invoquez Spécialement ceMonstre Fusion de votre Extra Deck. |delore = Lege Fusionsmaterialmonster, die auf einer Fusionsmonsterkarte aufgeführt sind, von deiner Hand oder deiner Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof und beschwöre das Fusionsmonster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Fusionsdeck. |itlore = Evoca tramite Fusione 1 Mostro Fusione dal tuo Extra Deck, utilizzando mostri dalla tua mano o dal tuo Terreno come Materiali da Fusione. |ptlore = Invoque por Fusão 1 Monstro Fusão de seu Baralho Extra, usando monstros de sua mão ou lado do campo como Materiais de Fusão. |splore = Invoca por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión de tu Deck Extra, usando monstruos de tu mano o tu lado del Campo como Materiales de Fusión. |jplore = ①：自分の手札・フィールドから、融合モンスターカードによって決められた融合素材モンスターを墓地へ送り、その融合モンスター１体をエクストラデッキから融合召喚する。 |chlore = 從手卡·自己場上把融合怪獸卡決定的融合素材怪獸送去墓地，那1隻融合怪獸從額外卡組特殊召唤。 |krlore = 패 또는 필드에서 융합몬스터 카드에 기재된 융합 소재 몬스터로 보내고, 그 융합몬스터 １장을 융합덱에서 특수소환한다. |animelore = Yu-Gi-Oh! first season only The chosen monsters are fused together. |jpanimelore = Yu-Gi-Oh! first season only 決められたモンスターとモンスターを融合させる。 |edslore = Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = |fr_sets = |fc_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |pt_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |kr_sets = |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) |gx02_sets = First Fusion (Ultra Rare) |gx03_sets = Established Chaos (Common) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Side Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Common) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Great Moth (Common) Pink Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Special Monsters B (Common) Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All Spells Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (3rd December 2007) |ygo_sets = Pack 1 Pack 2 Pack 3 Pack 9 |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light/Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time |anime_dm = 001, 005, 015, 016, 019, 021, 023, 024, 030, 033, 039, 044, 045, 050, 053, 054, 056, 065, 069, 073, 078, 079, 085, 088, 093, 094, 098, 099, 103, 104, 105, 108, 109, 111, 112, 113, 115, 118, 131, 132, 133, 134, 137, 140, 144, 148, 156, 159, 161, 163, 164, 177, 185, 188, 190, 192, 193, 196, 200, 223 |anime_gx = 001, 002, 003, 005, 007, 008, 009, 010, 013, 014, 015, 016, 017, 018, 019, 020, 021, 023, 025, 026, 027, 029, 030, 033, 034, 035, 037, 038, 039, 041, 042, 044, 046, 047, 048, 049, 050, 051, 052, 053, 054, 055, 057, 058, 059, 062, 064, 065, 066, 072, 074, 077, 078, 080, 085, 086, 087, 088, 089, 090, 091, 095, 096, 099, 108, 111, 112, 114, 118, 119, 122, 123, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 133, 135, 141, 143, 146, 147, 151, 153, 154, 156, 157, 158, 161, 163, 164, 165, 166, 167, 168, 170, 171, 172, 175, 176, 178, 179 |anime_5d = 076 |anime_zx = 015, 022, 031, 035, 036, 044, 081 |anime_av = 005, 015, 018, 021, 022, 023 |manga_d = 009, 027, 034, 035, 036, 037, 038, 044, 045, 046, 057, 059, 072, 094, 112, 121, 212 |manga_r = 010, 020, 023, 029, 038, 044 |manga_gx = 001, 003, 005, 006, 009, 012, 013, 021, 027, 033, 040, 041, 042, 053, 061, 062, 064, SP1 |manga_dz = 021 |anime_mov = Present |anime_10 = Present |support1 = Fusion Monster |summon1 = Fusion Summons |summon2 = Special Summons from your Extra Deck |action1 = Sends from your hand to your Graveyard |action2 = Sends from your field to your Graveyard |archetype1 = Polymerization (archetype) |archrelated1 = Elemental HERO |archrelated2 = Furnimal |database_id = 4837 }}